


A Game of Cat and Mouse

by Gr8PwrGr8Rspnsblty



Series: Spider Dad and Son [7]
Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Future plot, Give MJ a break, MJ Needs a Hug, baby Miles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 14:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gr8PwrGr8Rspnsblty/pseuds/Gr8PwrGr8Rspnsblty
Summary: One night babysitting turns into a game of cat and mouse.





	A Game of Cat and Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> Not a prompt. 
> 
> Just a a small story to help set up the plot.

The rain poured heavily outside as a familiar redhead tried to finished the last bit of her article. Her bright blue eyes were glued to the computer screen in front of her as she typed away. It was peacefully quiet, which was rare considering she was technically babysitting. 

The first time she babysat Miles wouldn’t stop crying until Peter came back leaving MJ drained of energy. Which turned out to be the case for most to the time she babysat.

It wasn’t a secret she loved/wanted children, however it seemed from her point of view kids didn’t like her. For example despite babysitting multiple times, Miles just hasn’t warmed up to her and it felt like he never would. 

There was sudden loud cry coming from her bedroom which signaled MJ that Miles was awake.

“I’m coming!” 

MJ ditched her work to go comfort the now crying child. “Hey it’s okay!” The redhead scooped the smaller child into her arms before starting to bounce him. 

It’s been only a month or so since he’s became a part of her life. She’d like to think he was still getting used to MJ even though he was perfectly fine with Peter. That’s why he’d start crying. 

Right?

The crying only seemed to get worse by the second. MJ glanced around trying to find something to distract the baby when she noticed something flash past her window in a blur. She thought maybe it was lightning from outside since it was raining cats and dogs outside. Yet she couldn’t shake her gut feeling that something was terribly wrong. 

Turns out she was right when suddenly there was a loud crash coming from her living room. 

MJ felt her grip on Miles tighten as she quickly moved to lock her bedroom door.

He could feel her heart pounding in her chests as the sound footsteps echoed from outside.

Not wasting another minute she reached to grab her phone only to realize it was outside with whatever broke into her house. 

The door knob began to turn. When the door didn’t open a moment of heavy silence fell upon the house. The tension grew by the second before the door was kicked open revealing a masked figure wearing a purple and black patterned suit. 

The figure looked around the room only to find their targets missing from the room. They seemed momentarily confused as to where they could’ve gone. Until a loud bang caught the attention of the intruder. Their head snapped towards the open window which conveniently was connected to the fire escape. 

The figure rushed out towards the window to see a fire escape and MJ holding baby Miles as she ran out from the alleyway below. The intruder pursued the two like a cheetah who just found their prey.

 

* * *

  
  


MJ kept glancing over her shoulder as she ran through the streets. Her heart beating at a hundred miles per hour, and the sound of her heavy breathing filled her ears. Miles crying echoed through the street. MJ didn’t blame him. If she wasn’t scared out of her wits and concerned for their safety she’d probably cry too.

MJ felt her body slow down as she grew tired and looked back to find nobody behind her chasing them. The figure was suddenly gone. As if they vanished into thin air. 

The redhead leaned back onto the wall behind her trying to catch her breath. “It’s okay, we’re safe now,” MJ told Miles, holding the baby close to her. For once Miles seemed to calm down in MJ’s embrace. In the moment the reporter thought nothing of it, her mind was running miles as she tried to calm herself down as well. 

The moment was short lived, the figure jumped down from the rooftop, behind her, glowing a threatening purple color. MJ turned around wide eyed.

“ _ Hand over the baby and I’ll let you live. _ ” The voice was deep, and sounded as if they were speaking through a microphone. It would live to haunt the reporter for the rest of her days.

MJ shook her head. In no way in hell was she gonna hand over Miles to some guy in a purple suit who broke into her apartment. She’d rather die then let whoever this was get his hands on Miles.

The figure didn’t seem all too pleased with her response since he held out his hand and what looked like metal blades shot out before they ran towards MJ. 

Last minute the redhead managed to doge the purple figures attack but not without a small lock of her hair being cut off first. MJ tried to run again but the masked figure was already ahead of her, jumping infront of the two and cutting them off from their escape. 

Miles began to cry once again as MJ tried her best to shield the boy with her body from whatever the figure was planning to do next. 

However nothing happened, the masked attacker seemed to be frozen for a moment as they just stared at the two. Their guard seem so go down as Miles crying filled the silence. MJ could even hear their heavy breathing. It was a moment that would baffle and confused the redhead afterwards. 

However in the moment she didn’t give it much thought since a familiar voice from behind him called out, “Hey Prowler!” 

The figure turned around to only be met with a kick to the face by none other than Spider-Man himself. “Picking on a innocent baby! That’s a new low even for you!” MJ could hear the fueling anger behind the webslingers attempt at a joke. However she didn’t dwell onto it too much since the next thing she knew was she was running again to escape the escalating battle between the two masked men. As much as she’d love to stick around and watch the Prowler get what he deserved, Miles safety was a priority.  

MJ ran out of the alleyway, trying her best to dodge the any flying collateral damage from the battle and once she made it out she rushed into the nearest store and tried to blend in, despite her messy looks. Just in case the Prowler makes it out, he hopefully wouldn’t be able to find her here and think she was still on the run. 

Miles crying had suddenly came to stop. MJ immediately checked over the boy fearful he had gotten hurt somehow. When she saw no wounds she couldn’t help but be relieved. Miles began to play with her hair, showing MJ that everything was okay. A small smile formed on her face. 

 

For a moment she let herself feel calm. 

 

* * *

 

“I would say you’re losing your touch Prowler. You let the woman escape along with Project 42!” 

Doctor Octavius looked at The Prowler with a furious expression that could only be described as spine chilling. It was rare the Octavius would express her anger and frustration so openly. It would usually be masked behind her playful facade.

“I was distracted. It won’t happen again,” The Prowler replied. His voice stiff.

Octavious furious look on her face suddenly dropped and a smile forced its way onto her lips.

“I know it won’t. Cause you and I both know what happened the last time you got  _ distracted _ .” 

A heavy silence fell upon the two as Octavious walked past the masked man, her twisted smile burning into his mind before leaving the Prowler all alone in the dark office room with his own thoughts.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fell free to suggest a prompt and stuff in the comments! :)


End file.
